Rub my lamp
by Fairymaiden23
Summary: keith and allura go on vacation on a planet that is similar to earth. only with more deserts and beaches. (some OC characters)


Hey guys! Just a little note before we get started on the story. Here is a story that is Recommended to edowdle. We have been working together to make this one shot. This short story is about keith and allura going on vacation on a planet that has a beach and a desert. It's a crossover of aladdin "never had a friend like me"

I hope that you guys enjoy.

Only respectful reviews.

Allura was fascinated with everything that she was told about the planet earth. Keith has told her about how he lived in the desert most of his in the middle of nowhere as she recalled him saying. Allura had been wanting to visit earth for some time but couldn't.

That very night, Keith had visited her in her room. Allura had brought him in not expecting him to propose to go on a vacation. He explained that he found a planet ( with Pidges help without telling her of the reason ) that he found that was pretty close compared to his and the other paladins home. She hadn't felt this thrilled when keith told her they would be leaving that day and for her to be ready in thirty dobashes. She never moved so fast in her life. She kissed the mice on there small heads goodbye as she quickly and quietly made her way to meet keith where they kept the pods. He was already there loading in one pod with his own caught sight of her and smiled. Allura made her way over to him with a spring in her step. She slightly squealed with excitement as she jumped in the pod taking her place in the passenger started to flip switches and press buttons before the ship began to lift from the floor. He steered the pod to the exit and took off.

They flew out of the castle of lions and into the open space full of stars. It wasn't a long journey. Before they new it they spotted the planet in the distance. As they got closer allura leaned into the window watching as they made past the atmosphere closing the distance to the beach.

She smiled brightly as Keith landed there cruiser pod gently on the white sand. She laughed as she felt the warm texture beneath her bare feet. She breaks into a run toward the shore line. Her hair flying behind her as she took off. Blue waves splash against her feet.

" It's Cold!" she springs away from the water giggling. She turns around seeing Keith smiling at her. He stood next to the pod smiling at her. She sprints back and jumps into his arms happily. They looked out to the view. Taking in of the scenery.

Keith took his time setting up there equipment. He was pulling out a folded chair when she began walking down the shore.

"Don't go to far!" keith called over to her.

"I won't!" she called back.

The breeze from the ocean blew strongly through her hair. She brushed her hair back when she saw something shine in the sand. She carefully walked closer to it. She could see that it looked like a metal object. She picked it up to inspect it closely. It was some kind of a bug that keith told her about once. She couldn't place it with a name, but the color of it was gold.

Suddenly it glowed brightly as it flew out of her grasp. She jumped onto her feet as it flew up and bolded toward the empty space of sand ahead of curiosity, she ran after it as it flew ahead leaving a stream of yellow as it swooped in the air. Way ahead the sand began to rise up high as tall as a giant hill with a face of a tiger on the top. The tigers face looks to be in mid roar as she stepped inside of the so called cave. She walked down the stairs that seemed to last forever when she finally made it to the bottom. She continued down the path when she saw a glow in the distance. She kept walking when suddenly she was in a room filled with riches.

Allura remembered her father told her mythical stories of a secret cave in the desert filled with riches than you can ever wondered if this was that sort of cave from the very story that her father had told her when she was a little girl.

She walked past the mountains of piles of gold when she saw a golden lamp sitting on a tall stoned pedestal. She moved toward it. She felt her whole being hum in approval as she stood in front of it. She did not question anything what she felt.

She began to dance moving her hips seductively It was cool to the touch as she holds the handle of the golden lamp with her right hand. It shined so well that she could see her own golden reflection on the belly part of it. She moves the lamp behind her as she rubs it on the curve of her ass. Loving how the hard metal of the nosel moved over her breathed out a moaned when all of a sudden she felt herself being swept away with a strong panicked she dropped the lamp. Allura tried to run away but she couldn't. She felt her legs moving but she wasn't going anywhere. She screamed as her felt like it was being pulled hard. Her whole body was sucked into the golden lamp.

She was laid down on glossy dark floor that showed her reflection. She didn't know what was going on. Her hair was a mess from the high wind that surrounded her before she arrived to here. What ever here was. Finally making herself stand up. A puff of white smoke appeared before her face making her gasp in surprise. A pale blue skin man wearing a nothing but golden silk baggy pants with thick golden wrist braces with a bright red jewel on each one. His feet were covered in curled toed flats that matched his pants. He had no head hair. The only exception was his well groomed facial hair on his chin that was tied together with a gold tie.

"Who are you?" she breathed out the question. She felt that he was unlike anyone she ever met before. His presence was demanding.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who am i? I'm the genie whos lamp was being rubbed by your butt" he spoke bluntly.

"Iv only heard stories about genies from my father. I never thought that it was possible for them to be real" allura spoke astonished.

"Well you rubbed my lamp. You get wishes. So what is it going to be?" the genie rubbed his hands making magic flow through his hands.

"What do i wish?" she asked herself. Her blue eye widened as an idea popped in her head.

"I wish i was a genie" she spoke fearlessly. The genie didn't even bat an eye.

"I will grant your wish" the genie snapped his fingers.

Her clothing disappeared leaving her naked. It wasn't long before she was covered in series of outfits as the genie choose an outfit for her.

Her hair floated around her head as it pulled into a high ponytail on its own. Completing her new hair style with a golden crown like her old one she has at home.

Allura looked down seeing herself showing more skin than her previous outfit. Her toned belly was exposed. Her breast was displayed in a small beaded ocean blue bra. Allura noticed that she wore a soft silk puffy pants that stopped at her ankles. Her feet were adored in flat golden ballet shoes. The last part of the outfit was a vail mask that was stringed across her nose down to her chin. A jeweled framed mirror poofed in front of her. She could see in full view of her new outfit. She looked stunning. She strikes a sexy pose feeling powerful in her new genie stood next to her in the mirror. He hummed in approval of his work.

"You look lovely" his eyes raked down her figure.

He placed his arms around her slender shoulders."It has been awhile since i've been in the company of a beautiful young women like yourself" he flashed her a white smile. Allura began to feel uneasy with him.

"I'm sorry Mr. genie, but i have a boyfriend waiting for me" Allura shrugged off his arm.

"Thats a shame. I would treat you better than he ever could" the genie gripps both of her arms. His face was inches away from hers. She tried pushing away when she suddenly she had an idea.

She imagined a desk with a big blank single paper. It poofed right beside her. She took her chance to push him away as hard as she could and snapped her fingers at him. He disappeared from in front of her and reappeared on the blank page on the desk as a drawing. A huge eraser poofed in her hand and she began to erase him. She kept rubbing the paper till the whole drawing of the genie was gone.

She felt alone now. The genie was helpful in turning her into a genie as well, but he didn't have to be so forceful on her. She then remembered of her old friends back in altea. She hasn't seen them in many years. The eraser turns into a pencil in her hand. She began to draw four female figures as best as she could to remember them.

She focused her magic as it flowed out of her and onto the paper.

The first figure was of sabrina. Her skin was light like corans. She had flowing blonde hair that stopped at her lower back. She had a braid crown over her eyes were big and bright with small lips with a tall slender figure. Her eyes were mixed with gold and green. Her altean markings were pale blue.

Next was Amira, who was the shortest one out of all of them. Her skin was pale and she had auburn shoulder length hair. Her fram was more curvy than sabrina but still petite. The color of her eyes where sapphire markings on her cheeks were white.

She moved her pencil over to draw. Mirage had long hair with the same color as alluras. But instead of her hair in big waves like alluras, it was strait. Her eyes brown with a tint of red in them. She was the tallest and thinnest as her skin tone was as well as a shade lighter than alluras was. Her markings were purple.

Last but not least, Mena. Mena was the sweetest. She was like the younger sister in the group that everyone took care off. She had a slender figure with small curves on her hips. Her hair was a darker blonde than sabrinas. It rest on the middle of her back. Her eyes used to shine a dark same shade of grass. Her markings were orange.

Allura stepped back from the desk waving her hand over the drawing of her friends. In a shimer the paper floated up into the air. A blinding light flashed alluras eyes making her squeeze her eyes shut. She opened her eyes when the light died down. She gasped as she took in the sight of her friends standing in front of her. Flesh and blood.

"Allura?' Mena asked out loud.

All of them wore their own little outfits that was similar to all wore a bikini like outfit with a sheer sash tied around their hips. Sabrina wore a much lighter blue color. Like the sky. Amira with eggshell white. Mirage in lavender purple. Mena in a deep orange.

Allura wrapped them all in one big group hug.

"I missed you all so much!" allura laughed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"We missed you too" they all chimed in at the same time.

"I have a plan and i think that we all will enjoy it" Allura smiled mischievously. All the girls giggled as allura revealed her plan against her boyfriend.

Back on the beach. Keith sat shirtless on the folded chair in his red trunks looking out toward the sun shined water. He noticed it has been awhile since allura decided to wander off to explore.

"I wonder what's taking allura so long" keith asked to himself out loud.

"You shouldn't have to worry" he heard a unknown female voice say above his head. He turned quickly over his shoulder to see four other women that he hasn't seen before. They looked to be altean by the markings on their cheeks.

One of them was blonde that looked similar to romelle. Her slender figure was shown off with a pale blue colored bikini.

"Could you could rub some sunscreen on us?" the blonde haired one asked. "Please?"

His mouth gaped open in astonishment. They were all attractive.

"Ah…" he gulped before clearing his throat. "Sure" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you so much cutie" the blonde one smiles warmly. She handed a decent sized bottle of sunscreen in his hands as she laid down on her belly on the folded chair. Keith squirted some of the white goo into his hands before rubbing it onto the girls smooth skin.

She was so soft. The girl slightly moaned as he rubbed her shoulders sliding his hands down to her lower back. Without thinking he rubbed more sunscreen on her buttox. The girl with the blonde hair seemed to not mind with his wandering hands. He was helping putting on sunscreen on the last girl that looked similar to allura. While he was rubbing down sunscreen on the girls back he saw someone else coming there way at the color of his eye. He turned and caught sight of the real allura walking towards them.

Keith bolded up as Allura made it in front of keith smiling like everything was normal. She wore a bikini that was the same color as the ocean.

"Allura? Where were you? I was w-" keith became quite when allura placed a finger on his lips.

"What do you most desire Keith?" she playfully winked at him.

Keith completely forgot what he was ranting about and answered her question honestly.

"You" Keith stepped closer. She smiled at his answer.

Then her size began to grow. He watched in shock as her whole body loomed over him like a giant. He knew that her altean powers could change her size and color but he didn't think she could grow big as the castle of lions.

She bends down picking up him and the other women. He realized he was screaming with the rest of the girls as allura brought them to her mouth swallowing them whole.

He couldn't see anything. Keith screamed as he plummet into the darkness. He felt himself falling down and down when suddenly the air was knocked out of his lungs when his back hit the sandy ground. Keith laid there giving his body a break before he started moving grunted as be sat himself upright rubbing his lower back. Before him was a mouth of a cave. He stared at it in confusion.

"Allura?" he called into the cave. His voice echoed against the dark walls repeating her name till it faded.

He stepped inside feeling the temperature drop as he kept walking into the darkness. He didn't know where he was exactly going, but he kept pushing on till he saw a golden light ahead of his sights. He ran for it in a dash hoping to find allura. He pumped his arms and legs faster till he made it to the lights source. His eyes widened as a he beheld a whole eye full of gold. Many and many piles of golden trinkets and coins and colorful jewels shined as he walked down the small path in the middle of it all.

What stood out to him was a lamp sitting alone on a stoned petalsal. Keith made his way over to it. He picked it up with both hands admiring the detailed carvings.

Keith begins to rub the beautiful lamp when suddenly a cloud of smoke poofed in his face.

Allura appears in front of his own eyes smiling in some kind of belly dancers outfit.

"Allura!? He jumped back in suprised " What's going on?"

"It may be hard to wrap your head around this, but i'm a genie" allura spoke confidently.

"How?" keith stepped closer. His face was covered in confusion.

"I met one and i wished for it" allura quickly explained.

Keith tilted his head. "Im sorry allura, but that just sounds like crazy talk" he spoke without hesitation. Then his eyes bulge out when allura started to grow bigger again. Only this time she looked more like a monster.

"Allura!" he yelped as her big clawed hands swished downward barley missing him. Keith screamed as he jumped out of the way. He turns around when he heard deep laughter. The monsters size began to shrink smaller and took back the form of his girlfriend laughing with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"Allura! that wasn't funny!" Keith scolded her as he picked himself back up.

'Neither were you when you didn't believe that i'm a genie" she crossed her arms under her breast.

Keith frowned realizing he was being unsesitive. "I'm sorry that i didn't believe you allura" stood in front of her. "Is there anything that i can make it up to you?" keith asked hopefully.

"There is this...one thing…" she leaned in closer placing her hands on his naked chest.

"What?" keith was hypnotized with her blue eyes.

"Hold still" she breathed against his lips.

"Mmm?" keith hummed. Before he even knew what was happening his trunks were gone. They were replaced with baggy white pants that was thick with the touch and a purple sleeveless vest that showed off his muscular arms and toned abs. He was surrounded by those girls again.

Allura snapped both of her fingers. A group of camels appeared from the smoke in belly dancers stood on their back legs shaking their hips rythemly. Music randomly played around them in a catchy tune.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherazade had a thousand tales

"But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails"

A group of shady men appeared from smoke as they circled around him and the other girls with they could even move, keith realizes that Allura made him appear between her breast. He lifted his hand to one breast and squeezed.

"You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say"

With another wave of magic from four other altean girls swormed all around him. He was overwhelmed with desire as they began to kiss every part of his exposed skin. There hands groped his arms, chest, ass and toned stomach.

"Mister red paladin, sir

What will your pleasure be?" Allura winked as she danced to her song.

"Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me"

"Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me"

Allura flicked her ponytail behind her back watching as her friends shedded the vest off of keiths hands where all over his body. She held back a laugh when she saw how red keith was getting.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours, true dish

How about a little more Baklava?"

"Have some of column A

Try all of column B'

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me?"

"Can your friends do this?"

"Do your friends do that?"

"Do your friends pull this out their little hat?"

"Can your friends go poof?

"Well, looky here"

"Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?"

Allura continued to sing energetically as her friends grind against keith's boner through his pants. Allura joined in on the fun with the dancing camels as they shook their hips.

So don't cha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish?

I really want to know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister red paladin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"

"Wow" keith whispered in awe.

Snapping her fingers a puff of soft pink smoke clouded her body. Her clothes completely disappeared as well as his baggy pants. She stood with nothing to cover herself long lovely hair was still tied in a high ponytail.

"I really like your new powers" Keith stepped closer.

"I do to" she purred."Let's make this more interesting" she waved her hand toward the other girls. There clothing was gone in a shimmering wave. Keith swallowed seeing all the girls without clothing. This was the first time he has seen a group of beautiful women that was fully naked in person.

"I get first dibs girls" Allura called over her shoulder. "I'll share, but I'm going to have my way with you first" she kissed his lips. He cradled her head with both of his hands deepening the kiss. She nearly almost forgot they had eyes watching. Her left hand slid down his chest until she reached his still member. Allura kneeled down on her knees wasting no time putting his hard cock in her mouth.

"Shit" he hissed out when she began to bob her head. He looked up seeing that the four other women were watching them. There faces were red, but none of them tried to cover their bodies from his gaze. Not embarrassed in the slightest.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut when allura swirled her tounge around the head before grabbing his ass to plunging his cock deep in her throat. He inhaled so quick he almost choked on his spit.

The other girls were touching themselves as they watched allura blow Keith. He almost wined when Allura pulled away before he could even finish. He opened his eyes to see allura stand back up. She pushed down on his shoulders till he laid back on the cool gripped Alluras waist as she slid herself down on his cock. He hissed as he could feel her velvet walls pass over his tip slowly to the became slack jawed when she raised her hips to the tip, then slide herself back down. Over and over in a faster pace. He chanted her name as she rode him. Her ponytail swung side to side as she lost herself in her own pleasure. Allura was Panting above him like she was running a race. Suddenly her mouth went slack as she came on top of him. She rested her hands on his chest catching her breath.

"You came… before i did" keith groaned out.

Allura smiled down to him. "Don't worry, you'll have your chance very soon" Allura winked. Allura moved off of him. Before he even knew it the girls that was standing off to the side swormed him. He didn't know were to start. The blonde one begane to kiss him hungrily. Her tongue swirled around his as an other girl with auburn hair sat herself down on his pulsing cock. His body was overwhelmed with pleasure he actually thought he was going to lose his mind. He pulled his lips away from the blonde and pushed the auburn haired girl onto her wasted no time in pumping his member in and out of her. She placed her hands on his back and dragged her nails down his shoulder blades. They both came at the same time. He took the other three of the belly dancers and had his way with them. They didn't seem to mind one bit as his galra side kicked in and became an animal. All the girls were exhausted and cuddled next to him as close as they could. Allura rested her head on top of his chest over his heart.

"Keith?"

"Mmm?" keith hummed into Alluras hair.

"If you could wish anything you would it be your first wish?" allura asked as she sat up to look into his eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face as he thought about his wishes.

"I wish for Altea to be recreated as it was 10,000 years ago. As well as alteans and other alien races living there " Keith looked at Allura.

Allura nodded. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes."As you wish"

"My second wish, is to be the ruler of the kingdom of altea. With you as my queen, I wish to be a free genie like you"

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "As you wish"

" And for my last and final wish" keith spoke firmly. " I wish for the war against the galra to be over. I want us to live in peace together forever"

"As you wish" Allura snapped her finger.

Suddenly, a swirl of a tornado swept everything around and around sucking in Keith and allura. Allura hair whipped around her head as the wind blew strongly around them. Keith pulled her close by her waist with one hand. Pressing his lips to hers as allura wrapped her arms around his neck moaning into his mouth. Gone was the cave of treasures as the whole kingdom of altea appeared in front of them.

"It's just as i remembered it" allura said in amazement. The castle of lions stood tall with a whole kingdom surrounding it. Different races of aliens walked the streets filling the area with life.

"It's perfect"

"We will protect what is left of the unlimited quintessence. We will rule the universe together" keith pulled her close to his chest.

Keith walks along the beach when he sees a small space ship coming right towards his lands a bit further away from where he stood when the door swings open revealing a familiar bright pink head.

"Ezor?"

"Floppy hair!" ezor runs up to him. He stood his ground and noticed that she was indeed the only one that was in the space ship.

"What are you doing here?" he suspiciously asked.

" Look, i know that we were on opposite sides before, but i just want to join voltron. I hate lotor and everything that he has ever done was wrong. Can you forgive me?" Ezor pleaded.

He stood there studying her to see if she was actually telling the truth. Keith begins to grow bigger, making ezor panic for she didn't know what to do. The sky turned dark and the waves crashed against the sand harshly. Lightning flashed in the distance.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" he laughs evilly as he looked down on ezor. She screamed in panic throwing her hands up to protect herself. Then there was silence. She peeked an eye open and saw that keith was back to his normal height with a smug look on his face.

"Come on, i'll show you name is keith by the way" keith called over his shoulder.

Ezor began to follow him without hesitation.

*Epilogue*

Keith and allura begane there new life as rulers of the universe. As free genies with their children. Along with Sabrina, Mirage, Mena, and amira and keith's children as well.

(lotor runs toward the screen)

"This isn't over!" Lotor rants hysterically. "I'm still in power-" Lotors shouting was cut off by a gigantic foot crushing him to the floor. Keith stood with Allura as well as with Sabrina, Amira, Mirage and Mena. His lips were locked on Mirage before pulling away.

"Made you look!" they all laughed.

"Bye! bye!" keith's kids waves bye to the camera.


End file.
